Present
by Shiromaki Uzuto
Summary: Perang telah berakhir, dan sepanjang hidupnya Naruto tidak pernah menerima kado ulang tahun. Hari ini, hari dimana dia menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi dan sekaligus hari ulang tahunnya. Tidak salah bukan jika ia mendapat kado ulang tahun terindah? Two Shot! Penawar dari fic Sad-Ending sebelumnya. Chap 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Present**

 **By Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This is Alternate Ending from Naruto, all of this is my imagination. And about pairing is Naruto. U x Sakura. H**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Yesterday is History… Tomorrow is Mystery.. and Today is Gift.**

 **That's why its called Present. - Unknown"**

 **The Last Attack is Begin!**

Kaguya Ootsosuki, sang dewi kelinci dan kehancuran, pemilik pertama dari 'chakra' memasang wajah yang amat cemas dan terkejut dengan serangan kombinasi dari Tim 7 Kakashi, Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha berada di dua sisi tubuhnya dan siap untuk menyegel!

" **Chibaku Tensei!"** Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Dibelakang mereka nampak sesosok Dewa yang melambangkan matahari dan bulan.

'Lagi? Aku.. Sang leluhur chakra dikalahkan oleh manusia hina seperti mereka?' batin Kaguya bergumam miris, bayangan masa lalu kala dia disegel oleh kedua anaknya berputar bak film lama.

Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil melakukan segel itu, terlihat mata Kaguya mulai tertutup dan tanduknya perlahan menghilang.

"Kenapa?!" Kaguya berteriak marah, suaranya menggelegar penuh kemarahan.

…

Sementara itu ditempat Sennin Rikudou dan 4 Hokage.

"Sepertinya mereka berhasil.." Ucap Hagoromo senang setelah melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang dimana tanda segel mulai menghilang.

PLAKKKK

Hagoromo menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Sekarang tinggal membawa kalian kembali.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

 **~ Naruto Uzumaki ~**

Setelah menerima segel itu, perlahan tubuh Kaguya mulai berubah bentuk menjadi Juubi. Chakra-chakra Bijuu yang telah diserapnya seakan mulai memberontak untuk keluar dari tubuh abadinya.

"Uwaaaaa…" Sakura berteriak ngeri melihat musuhnya bertransformasi menjadi monster, dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Tanahnya mulai tertarik!" Kakashi memperingatkan ketiga muridnya.

Semua benda disekitar mulai berterbangan keatas menuju tubuh Kaguya, seakan-akan tubuh tersebut menjadi medan magnet yang sangat amat kuat.

BAMMM! BAMMM! BAMMM

Suara hantaman Para Bijuu yang kini telah mendarat ditanah dalam bentuk yang utuh.

" **Akhirnya aku bebas! Kurama, Jinchuurikimu sangat hebat!"** Ucap Son Goku, Bijuu ekor-4 kegirangan karena bisa menghirup udara segar lagi.

" **Hn.."** Kurama hanya mendengus, tapi didalam hatinya dia sangat bangga dengan Naruto.

Tumpukkan tanah terus menutupi tubuh Kaguya yang kini berbentuk Gedo Mazou alias cangkang kosong dari Juubi. Namun sebelum bagian wajah Mazou tertutup keluarlah sesosok tubuh manusia. Tubuh itu melesat menghantam tanah, dan terlihatlah bahwa tubuh tersebut adalah Uchiha Madara.

Kini seluruh tubuh Mazou dan jiwa Kaguya Ootsosuki telah tertutup rapat oleh tanah yang membentuk bulatan seperti bulan. Seperti inilah mekanisme dari jutsu **Chibaku Tensei,** berfungsi untuk mengurung cangkang Juubi.

TAPPP

Disamping para Bijuu mendarat Sasuke dengan cool-nya. "Sebelah sini!" Ujarnya memanggil Kakashi dan Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Sasuke!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan mulai bergerak kearah Uchiha terakhir, Kakashi pun mengikuti dibelakang kunoichi muda itu.

"Dimana Naruto?!" Tanya Kakashi khawatir.

"?" Sakura juga memasang ekspresi bertanya diwajah cantiknya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan, yang terpenting kita harus segera menjauh dari sini!" Titah Sasuke dengan tegas, dari nada suaranya dia tampak tidak menerima penolakan.

Disisi Zetsu Hitam, ia masih bersembunyi dibalik potongan lengan Kaguya yang terpisah dari tubuhnya.

" **Aku tak punya pilihan lagi, sepertinya harus kembali menunggu sampai Ibu bangkit** **kembali…"** Ucap Zetsu Hitam.

TAPPP

"Omong-omong kau tidak mau berpisah dengan ibumu kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran andalannya. Dia sengaja mendatangi Zetsu Hitam untuk menghabisi sumber masalah dunia Shinobi ini.

"Kau?!" Zetsu Hitam terlihat shock melihat Naruto yang datang.

"Selama ini kau hanya bersembunyi dibalik bayangan, tapi aku sudah mengetahuinya." Ujar Jinchuuriki Kurama itu, dia kemudian tersenyum tipis. Naruto kemudian mengambil tangan Kaguya yang menjadi tempat bersembunyi Zetsu Hitam.

"Kau hanya bagian dari cerita Shinobi yang selama ini kubuat! Kau hanya bocah! Kau takkan bisa-" Zetsu masih mengoceh.

"…." Naruto dengan sabar mendengarkan ocehan dari makhluk lemah ini.

Ia terdiam sejenak memikirkan Ayah dan Ibunya, Jiraiya, Sandaima Hokage, Nagato, Itachi, Obito, Neji, Asuma, Zabuza, Haku, dan ninja hebat lainnya yang tewas dengan tekad Shinobi mereka masing-masing.

"Cerita Shinobi yang kau bilang… dibuat dari hidup dan mati banyak ninja!" Dia mengangkat Zetsu Hitam, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"?!" Zetsu menatap ketakutan.

BUKKKK

Naruto meninju Zetsu hingga terbang keatas menuju sebuah lubang kecil di bekas jutsu Chibaku Tensei-nya. "Seorang bocah yang bahkan tak bisa pergi dari sisi ibunya, takkan pernah bisa mengerti masalah ini!" Ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Setelah Zetsu masuk kedalam penjara Chibaku, Naruto menutup sudut yang bolong tadi dengan melempar sebuah bongkahan batu. Dan Chibaku Tensei telah sempurna!

Tap!

Naruto bergabung dengan anggota Tim 7 lainnya.

"Sudah berakhir.." Ucap Sasuke, mata Sharineggan miliknya menatap datar kearah langit.

"Sekarang semua bisa hidup bahagia selamanya!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Sakura.

"Kau benar…" Sakura memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu.. Lalu kita bagaimana? Bagaimana cara keluar dari dimensi ini?!" Sakura berteriak histeris dan memasang wajah konyol ala anime.

"Ahhhh benar juga!" Naruto pun ikut-ikutan.

" **Tapi memang dia sedikit bodoh sih…"** Son Goku memandang Naruto yang masih mengoceh tentang cara untuk pulang.

" **Gh.."** Kurama hanya mengangguk setuju.

 **~ Sakura Haruno ~**

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Hagoromo menggunakan jutsu pemanggil.

"?!" Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Ehhh?" Sakura juga memasang ekspresi sama kagetnya.

Dihadapan Tim 7 kini ada Rikudou Sennin, bersama dengan seluruh Kage terdahulu dari Negara elemental yang nampak membentuk lingkaran segel Kuchiyose raksasa.

"Selamat datang Naruto…" Minato menyambut anaknya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ayah…" Naruto tertegun.

Hashirama hanya memandang sedih kearah tubuh tak bernyawa Madara yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Naruto.. Siapa dia?" Sakura bertanya penasaran, jemarinya menujuk kearah Rikudou yang masih duduk melayang.

"Dia Kakek Rikudou! Ya.. Betul!" Naruto menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"Yoshh! Mereka kini telah kembali! Aku menggunakan Kuchiyose pembalik bersama para Kage terdahulu." Hagoromo malah bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen.

"Naruto, Sasuke.. terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan dunia!" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kakek Rikudou?" Sakura bergumam kebingungan.

"Mungkinkah.. kau? Legenda yang terkenal itu?" Kakashi bertanya, dia pernah mendengarnya. Legenda tentang sang juru selamat dunia, tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya dia bermimpi bisa melihat tokoh dari dongeng pengantar tidur tersebut.

"Namaku adalah Hagoromo Ootsosuki, atau orang-orang mengenalku sebagai Sennin Rikudou." Ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Aku berpikiran demikian, Jadi kau orang yang dapat terbang itu? Setelah semua yang terjadi, tidak ada yang dapat membuatku terkejut, aku benar-benar letih dengan perang ini." Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Rikudou Sennin kah? Dia benar-benar membuat kita semua seperti berada di cerita dongeng." Ujar Kazekage pertama.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat semua Bijuu bersatu.." Mizukage ketiga menanggapi.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Dunia Ninja telah berubah banyak sejak kematian kami. Ini tidak sesuai dengan cita-cita Gokage pertama." Shodaime Tsuchikage berbicara dengan sedih.

"Hey, lihat mereka semua… Mereka semua benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik." Puji Mizukage kesatu.

"Faktanya, kami tidak melakukan semua ini sendirian… Terima kasih kepada semua orang yang terlibat dalam perang ini, ditambah lagi bantuan dari teman lamaku yang meminjamkan kekuatannya." Kakashi tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Obito berbalik menjadi sekutu Aliansi.

"Meskipun kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, dan bahkan tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan Ibuku, tapi kau memiliki peran besar sebagai guru Naruto dan teman Obito. Terima kasih untuk itu Kakashi Hatake." Hagoromo memuji Kakashi.

Para Bijuu dan Kage terdahulu mengelilingi Tim 7 dan Hagoromo yang berada di tengah lingkaran.

Sementara itu Naruto mengajak para Bijuu untuk berkomunikasi melepas rasa rindu.

"Oyyy… Kurama! Apa kau benar-benar telah melupakanku? Aku rindu padamu sahabat!" Naruto melompat-lompat mencoba mengambil atensi Kurama yang sedari tadi diam saja.

" **Berisik! Bukankah kau masih memiliki setengah diriku?! Dan mana mungkin aku melupakanmu bodoh!"** Kurama misuh-misuh, sifat tsundere-nya kambuh lagi.

" **Hahahaha.."** Para Bijuu lainnya tertawa melihat interaksi antara Kurama dan _host_ -nya.

"Tapi ini adalah saat yang kutunggu-tunggu.. lihatlah Kurama nampak malu.. Hahahaha!" Rikudou Sennin turut tertawa melihat lucunya Naruto-Kurama.

Disisi lain Hashirama mendatangi Madara, pandangannya menyendu melihat sahabat baiknya dulu sedang sekarat.

"Hashirama… Kau masih saja naïf.. hahaha.. kau masih menjadi orang yang optimis." Madara juga menatap pilu sahabatnya dulu.

"Inilah batasan tentang apa saja yang dapat kita lakukan saat kita masih hidup.. Itulah alasan kenapa kita mewariskannya pada generasi selanjutnya. Mereka melakukannya untuk kita berdua.. tak ada satu pun yang mengatakan ini mudah." Hashirama kemudian duduk disamping sahabatnya yang semakin lemah karena Bijuu yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kita berdua pernah melakukan kesalahan yang buruk… Dan kita tak pernah menyesalinya, tapi kau itu lain.. kau tak pernah melakukan kesalahan itu.. impianku… mungkin… untuk mengikuti jalanmu." Madara tersenyum. Bukan senyuman penuh kejahatan atau seringaian yang menebar hawa kematian. Tapi senyuman tulus seperti yang pernah Madara muda berikan.

Hashirama juga membalas senyuman Madara, dan kemudian hantu Uchiha itu tidak bergerak lagi. Dia telah mati untuk selamanya.

"Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk kalian semua kembali." Ujar Hagoromo dengan suara seraknya.

Tiba-tiba Minato maju mendekati Naruto, semua mata memandang reuni ayah – anak dari Konoha itu. Dua manusia yang disebut sebagai anak dalam ramalan.

"Ayah?" Naruto bertanya-tanya kenapa ayahnya mendekat.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu…" Minato tersenyum, walau kondisinya sedikit mengenaskan dengan satu tangan yang hilang ditebas Godoudama Obito.

"?" Naruto memasang ekspresi menunggu.

"Selamat ulang tahun.. Naruto." Sebuah senyuman diberikan oleh Minato. Tanpa Naruto sadari hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan hari dimana dia akan dikenang sebagai pahlawan dunia. Uzumaki terakhir itu tersentak sebelum kemudian dia juga tersenyum.

"Ya.. Terima kasih.. ayah." Ujarnya.

"Kau telah tumbuh begitu besar Naruto… aku akan mengatakan pada Kushina tentang semua kejadian yang telah terjadi ini -"

"…." Dia hanya terdiam menunggu ayahnya selesai berbicara.

"Waktunya.. tempat kami bukan disini.. jadi kami tak dapat tinggal lebih lama lagi." Minato mengusap rambut pirang anaknya.

"Tolong… katakan pada Ibu jika aku telah makan banyak dan itu semua bagus… aku tidak lagi pilih-pilih ini dan itu.. aku bahkan menaruh miso dan saus asin di tonkotsu-ku.. dan lagi ramen bukanlah makananku satu-satunya. Aku mandi setiap hari, dan kadang juga pergi ke pemandian air panas Konoha…" Naruto terus berbicara sementara Edo Tensei mulai mengelupas.

"…" Kakashi hanya menatap muridnya dalam diam, ada rasa sedih melihat perpisahan Minato dan Naruto.

"…" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, dia dapat merasakan kesedihan luar biasa dalam diri Naruto meski remaja itu menutupinya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Oh… dan.. dan aku punya banyak teman.. mereka semua adalah orang yang baik.. aku selalu mendengar perkataan Hokage Ketiga dan Guru Kakashi.. dan.. aku tidak begitu baik di pelajaran teori. Aku berusia 17 tahun sekarang.. tapi aku tidak tahu banyak soal gadis-gadis dan alcohol.. Ibu hanya menyuruhku mencari seseorang yang mirip sepertinya.. Aku juga selalu mematuhi 3 larangan Shinobi… Ero-Sennin yang mengajariku.. bagaimanapun aku selalu mencoba melakukan yang terbaik… memang tidak semua berjalan seperti yang kuinginkan.. dan aku punya satu mimpi.. aku ingin menjadi Hokage sepertimu.. Ayah… aku akan melakukannya dengan baik… jadi bilang pada Ibu disana… jangan khawatir lagi kepadaku." Naruto menangis, air mata yang susah payah ditahannya pada akhirnya tetap tumpah.

"Baiklah… Aku akan menyampaikannya.." Ujar Minato, dia mengacak rambut Naruto sebagai tanda sayang tepat sebelum menghilang.

 **~ Always Connected ~**

Hagoromo yang melihat perpisahan mengharukan itu hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Kau tau.. aku yang sekarang hanyalah sedikit sisa-sisa kekuatan dan tekad dari diriku yang lalu.. tapi sepertinya aku bisa melakukan sedikit hal untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.. sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas jasa kalian.." Ucap Hagoromo, dia melihat semua penderitaan Naruto dan Sasuke, memberi sedikit hadiah tidak salah bukan?

"Terlebih ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu.. Naruto." Lanjutnya kemudian Rikudou Sennin merangkai segel dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!**

Sekelebat cahaya terang muncul, dan 6 peti muncul dari tanah dan berdiri tegap dibelakang Rikudou Sennin. Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Rikudou juga bercahaya terang dan perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Terimalah hadiah kecil dariku… Naruto Uzumaki.. dan Sasuke Uchiha.." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya yang indah.

Ketika pintu peti jatuh berdebam ke tanah. Tim 7 shock melihat didalam sana berdiri Minato Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze, Jiraiya no Gama Sannin, Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, dan Fugaku Uchiha.

Air mata haru bercampur senang mulai nampak dimata Naruto dan Sasuke melihat keluarga mereka kembali hidup.

Dan perjalanan panjang ini mulai mendekati akhir!

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author Note**

 **Yo ini adalah bagian pertama dari ending Naruto versiku. Rencananya memang hanya Two Shot tapi bisa jadi bakal lebih tergantung ide yang ada dikepala. Fic ini hitung-hitung sebagai penawar dari fic ku sebelumnya yang berending sedih. Sekali lagi aku menjelaskan bahwa aku akan selalu berusaha menghidupkan fandom NaruSaku.**

 **18 Desember 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

 **By Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This is Alternate Ending from Naruto, all of this is my imagination. And about pairing is Naruto. U x Sakura. H**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Home is with Family.. And Family certainly comes first**

 **\- Tony Dinozzo"**

 **Chapter 2 : End for Beginning**

"Na-Naruto?" Kushina yang baru saja membuka matanya nampak kaget setengah mati melihat putranya – yang tak pernah dia temui kecuali di alam bawah sadar, kini berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan segera istri dari Yondaime Hokage itu berlari dan kemudian menerjang anaknya dalam sebuah pelukan penuh kerinduan.

"I-ibu?" Naruto balas memeluk Ibunya, air mata mengalir dari iris sebiru laut itu tanpa bisa dicegah, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Naruto bisa memeluk Ibunya secara nyata.

Minato dan Jiraiya menatap reuni Ibu – Anak itu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir keduanya. Minato nampak telah menyimpulkan sesuatu dari kembali hidupnya Kushina, Jiraiya, dan dirinya sendiri. Hokage keempat itu menoleh kesamping dan menyadari disana ada sahabat lamanya Fugaku, Mikoto, dan anak pertama mereka Itachi yang masih terpaku menyadari mereka hidup kembali.

"Ayah Oi! Ero-Sennin! Ayo kemari!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya heboh memanggil ayah dan orang yang dia anggap sebagai kakeknya untuk menghampiri dirinya dan sang Ibu.

"Baka Gaki! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" Jiraiya balas berteriak dengan ekspresi marah ala manga jepang. Tapi kemudian dia menghampiri cucunya itu, Minato pun mengikuti dibelakang.

"Aku senang sekali kalian kembali hidup… Terima kasih untuk kakek Rikudou.. Hiks.. Hiks" tangis haru kembali keluar dari diri Naruto, dia memeluk ketiganya secara langsung.

"Tadaima…" ucap Minato sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala anaknya. Naruto tersentak sekejap sebelum membalas ucapan ayahnya.

"Okaeri Ayah.. Ibu.. Ero-jiji.." Ujar Naruto. Kakashi dan Sakura bahkan ikut meneteskan air mata melihat Naruto berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

 **~ Family ~**

Sasuke menatap keluarganya.

Keluarga yang sangat disayanginya.

Entah dia harus bereaksi seperti apa, sejujurnya dia tidak menduga bahwa inilah hadiah dari Sennin Rikudou. DIa mengira hadiahnya adalah kekuatan baru, tapi sejujurnya hal ini jauh lebih baik dari kekuatan macam apapun yang bisa dia bayangkan.

"Ayah, Ibu, Itachi…" Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha menahan air mata untuk jatuh dari kedua onyx sekelam malam miliknya. Tapi tetap saja dia gagal ketika mendengar suara Ibu dan kakaknya.

"Kau sudah besar ya… Sasu-chan." Mikoto tersenyum keibuan, dia tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi hingga dirinya, suaminya, serta anak sulungnya bisa kembali ke kehidupan. Tapi dia bersyukur atas keajaiban ini.

"Kita bertemu kembali.. Baka Otouto.." Itachi turut tersenyum.

"Tidak punya sopan santun! Malah diam seperti orang bodoh!" Fugaku berbicara dengan suara baritone-nya, membuat Sasuke terdiam. Ayahnya masih sama ternyata, tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap seorang pria tua yang galak.

"…." Sasuke terdiam tidak tau harus membalas apa.

"Mungkin maksud Ayah, kau harusnya mengucapkan 'selamat datang'.. Baka Otouto." Ucap Itachi menjelaskan.

"Selamat datang Ayah, Ibu.. Kakak." Sasuke mengucapkan dengan pelan.

"Kami pulang!" Fugaku pun membalasnya, dan begitu Sasuke menatap ayahnya, senyuman teduh lah yang dia lihat dari ayahnya.

Bagi Sasuke, ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah dia terima sepanjang hidupnya.

 **~ Is ~**

Saat ini para pahlawan kita berdiri dihadapan pohon Shinju yang menjulang keatas seolah membelah langit. Tinggal satu hal lagi yang harus mereka lakukan yaitu membebaskan para Shinobi dari Genjutsu tidak terbatas Kaguya.

" **KAI!"** Teriak Naruto/Sasuke bersamaan, jari telunjuk dan tengah kedua nya menempel membentuk simbol perdamaian. Bersamaan dengan itu kuncup-kuncup Shinju mulai membuka dan melepaskan Shinobi lain yang terjerat didalam sana.

"Ughh.. Apa saja yang telah terjadi?" Kiba memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Rasa-rasanya aku ingin muntah…" Chouji terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Apa perangnya telah selesai?" Raikage A bertanya-tanya, hal yang terakhir dia ingat adalah pohon besar ini menjerat dirinya dan kemudian kegelapan yang menyapa setelahnya.

"Perang telah berakhir! Kita menang!" Kakashi berteriak mendeklarasikan kemenangan Aliansi Shinobi. Kemudian sorakan kebahagiaan pun mulai terdengar dari seluruh Shinobi yang bertahan hidup.

"YEAYYYYY!"

"TERIMA KASIH NARUTO!" Killer B berteriak pertama kali. Yang kemudian disambut oleh Shinobi lain, ucapan terima kasih kepada pahlawan perang.

" **TERIMA KASIH NARUTO!"** Ribuan Shinobi lainnya berteriak bersamaan.

'Naruto.. Terima kasih…' batin Sakura, dia memandang rekan setimnya itu yang tertawa menanggapi ucapan terima kasih dari seluruh Shinobi.

"Wah sekarang kau menjadi seorang pahlawan ya Naruto…" Goda Kushina sambil menjitak kepala anaknya.

"Ayah selalu yakin bahwa kau anak dalam ramalan yang akan membawa kedamaian di dunia ini nak.." Minato turut menanggapi.

Setelah itu para Shinobi mulai mendirikan tenda-tenda darurat, mereka akan memulihkan diri selama beberapa hari sebelum kembali ke desanya masing-masing. Beberapa Shinobi memutuskan untuk memakamkan mereka yang gugur dimedan perang dengan layak, hari itu adalah hari yang sangat sibuk untuk semua orang.

 **~ A ~**

 **Di Tenda Naruto**

Berkumpul 3 Kage, beserta Minato dan Kushina, Naruto sendiri sedang bersama Sakura disuatu tempat. Kelima pemimpin dari masing-masing desa sempat terkejut ketika mereka melihat mendiang Minato, Kushina, dan Jiraiya kembali hidup bukan sebagai Edo Tensei tapi benar-benar hidup layaknya manusia umumnya. Naruto kemudian menjelaskan tentang hadiah dari Sennin Rikudou sebelum sang pertapa Shinobi menghilang.

"Aku masih tak menyangka _**Konoha Kiroi no Senkou**_ kembali hidup.." Oonoki berbicara, dia menatap musuh lamanya dengan intens. Tapi tidak ada dendam disana.

"Hhhh… Sepertinya gelar sebagai Shinobi tercepat di dunia harus kembali dipertandingkan ulang. Bukan begitu… Minato?" Raikage A berbicara, dia tersenyum menantang pada sahabat lamanya ini.

"Apa kau tidak bosan menelan kekalahan A?" Minato bercanda dengan temannya itu.

"Dan ternyata rumor itu benar bahwa Yondaime Hokage Konoha memang sangatlah tampan.." Mei Terumi menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual. Tapi ucapannya membuat semua orang terdiam.

"…."

Kita tinggalkan itu sejenak dan beralih ke Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Orochimaru yang kini sedang bereuni di tenda milik mereka sambil minum Sake.

"Aku minta maaf Jiraiya…" Tsunade membuka pembicaraan.

"Untuk?" Tanya Jiraiya, dia menuang Sake nya untuk yang ketiga kali.

"Membiarkanmu pergi menyusup ke desa Ame sendirian.." Sannin siput itu menunduk dalam. Sungguh dia merasa sangat amat bersalah.

"Sudahlah Tsunade, itu keinginanku sendiri… Lagi pula lihat sekarang aku kembali hidup hehehe…" Jiraiya dengan santai berbicara, dia memang tidak pernah menyalahkan Tsunade sedikitpun.

"Apa yang dikatakan si bodoh ini benar.. Lagi pula semua itu hanyalah masa lalu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah tiga Sannin berkumpul kembali sesuai keinginan si tua bangka Hiruzen." Orochimaru turut bersuara.

"He? Sejak kapan kau menjadi bijak Orochimaru?" Jiraiya nampak terkejut melihat rekan setimnya itu, meski didalam hatinya dia bersyukur kini Orochimaru telah kembali ke jalan kebaikan.

 **~ Gift ~**

Dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

Keduanya sedang berjalan-jalan santai, sehabis memulihkan keadaan dan makan tiba-tiba Sakura mendatangi tenda Naruto dan mengajak jinchuuriki Kurama itu untuk jalan-jalan. Keduanya sempat digoda oleh Minato dan Kushina, yang membuat Sakura merona dan Naruto misuh-misuh.

"Jadi?" Naruto memulai percakapan.

"?" Sakura hanya memasang ekspresi bertanya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Naruto menjelaskan maksud perkatannya tadi.

"Hee? Biasanya kau senang jika aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan…" Sakura mencoba menggoda Naruto.

"Ya.. memang sih, tapi tidak seperti biasanya.." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pii.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih…" Sakura perlahan berhenti berjalan, sekarang mereka berdua berada di tempat yang cukup sepi.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya Naruto…" Lanjut Haruno muda itu.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih Sakura-chan… dan aku telah berhasil menepati janjiku membawa pulang Sasuke, kau pasti senang." Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

"Dan sepertinya sekarang Sasuke mulai menyukaimu, kalian bisa segera berpacaran, lalu menikah, memiliki anak, dan-" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya Sakura menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto.

"Ini kah perkataan dari seorang pembuat onar yang mengklaim bahwa aku adalah pacarnya dihadapan orang tuanya sendiri saat kondisi perang?" Sakura berbicara setelah melepas tautan bibir keduanya.

"Kau selalu saja berfikir dan berasumsi semaumu Naruto tanpa ingin mendengar penjelasanku, Sai telah memberi tahuku bahwa kau selalu mencintaiku… dan setelah semua ini akhirnya aku menyadari perasaanku pada Sasuke hanyalah karena aku tidak ingin kalah dari Ino dalam hal cinta. Kau yang selalu bersamaku Naruto, kau yang selalu melindungiku, sekarang aku ingin kita saling melindungi satu sama lain, karena aku bukan lagi gadis lemah seperti dulu." Sakura berbicara mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Aku telah lama menahan diri untuk mengatakan hal ini kepadamu Sakura-chan… Aishiteru yo." Naruto berbisik ditelinga gadis itu, sebelum kemudian membawanya kedalam pelukan yang menjadi awal baru untuk kisah mereka.

' _hei ibu sepertinya aku telah mendapatkan gadis yang mirip sepertimu'_ batin Naruto.

Seperti pepatah lama yang mengatakan **Apa yang kau tanam, Itulah yang akan kau tuai.** Naruto sepanjang hidupnya, telah berbuat kebaikan menolong orang-orang yang bahkan pernah membencinya. Dan Kami-sama memutuskan untuk membalas kebaikan tersebut dengan memberikan apa yang selama ini Naruto idam-idamkan. **Keluarga dan Cinta pertamanya.**

 **The End**

 **Author Note**

 **Iya, Chapter 2 is done. Mohon maaf untuk adegan NaruSaku-nya yang menurutku pribadi agak terlalu klise tapi that's what I write, so I'll accept that. Fic ini resmi selesai, dan walau aku belum puas memberikan Naruto kebahagiaan tapi takutnya jika dibuat panjang feelnya malah hilang. So sudah ada beberapa ide untuk melanjutkan fic ini dalam beberapa fic baru nanti dimana ceritanya berdiri sendiri tapi dengan alur cerita yang nyambung dengan fic ini. Review dan Concrit aku terima, tapi Flame akan aku abaikan. Sekian dan terima kasih untuk reader yang telah mem-fav, follow, dan review cerita ini. See ya.**

 **Keep NaruSaku Alive in our heart!**

 **22 Desember 2017**


End file.
